See Me
by Sparky95
Summary: Melinda is trying to help a 6 year old little girl who is trying to find her mom. But the girl does not remember much of what happened to her. Can Melinda help her with little information?
1. Wheres Mommy?

**A/N: First Ghost Whisperer story. So it's going to be.. not great. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ghost Whisperer :( **

"Hey Melida! Your early" Delia said to me as I walked into our antique store ringing the little bell at the top.

"Yeah Jim had to go into work early so I decided to go get us some coffee and head on over here" I never know what to get Delia so I always suprise her

"Oh thanks!"

"So how was your night?" It was a conversation starter

"Ugh don't even get me started! Ned would not do his homework and he kept yelling at me to buy him a better phone. I just don't know what his problem was"

I could tell she was thinking about how she wishes her husband was still alive. Helping her with a teenage boy would be hopeful for her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to handle kids. I haven't babysat in over 10 years!" I gave out a chuckle and walking behind the counter sorting out papers from the bank and what not.

"Your going to love having kids Melinda! Plus not to mention being so happy...until they get to be like Ned." She laughed and went to the back to get something to put out on display.

I laughed back and focused on the papers. I needed to mail these in soon.

Then I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw a little girl looking up at me from the counter.

"Hi there. What's your name?"

"Where's my mommy?" She looked scared. I looked at her carefully and saw cuts on her face and her clothes ratted

_This poor little girl probably went through a horrible death_

"I'm not sure sweetie. What's your name?"

"Angela."

"Do you remember what happened to you Angela?"

_Please let her know she's dead_

"Um..my mom was holding me in a tight hug saying she loved me and then I remember being jolted forward" She put her finger to her mouth still thinking

"Where were you?" At least this ghost stayed with me and gave me information

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you without you telling me what happened to you"

"Well you don't need to know! Just find my mommy!"

Then she was gone.

This poor little girl that look about 6 or 7 years old was lost and doesn't know where her mom is.

"Ghost here?" Delia asked me peeking around the corner

"No. She's gone"

"She's...?" She came around the cornor looking around

"Little girl. Looking for her mom"

Delia put her hand to her heart. "Aww...how sad is that? How old was she?"

"I'm thinking around 6 or 7"

"Oh my god. That's terrible! I wonder what happened"

_Me too_

The day passed on and it was closing time. Jim came by to pick me up.

"I thought we could walk home" He always wanted to walk places

"Sure! Just let us finish up locking everything"

Delia walked out first throwing her coat over her arm, I locked the door and said goodbye to her and Jim and I were off.

"How was work?" Jim asked

"Weird...this little girl came to me today and asked me where her mom was."

"Did you get it out of her what happened?" He already knew the answer was no because all ghost that come to me don't tell me what happened until the end. But he had to ask anyway.

"All she told me was that her mom was hugging her very tightly and then she felt a jolt forward." I have a million ways in my head possible for her to die.

We finally got home, ate dinner and went to bed.

I was just about ready to go to sleep when I heard crying. I sat up and went downstairs, and there on the couch was Angela crying.

"What's the matter Angela? Have you foudn your mom yet?" I knew the answer

"No. I need help. I can't do this by myself. I looked everywhere. Please help me Melinda"

I have no idea how she knew my name but I didn't care at the moment

"I'll help. I promise. We'll start tomorrow ok?"

She nodded her head yes. Then she looked around stared at me for a bit then dissapeared.

But where do I start?

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to start this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! **


	2. Tell me

**A/N: Yeah, I'm kind of going with a short chapter story on this one. I'll try to make them long. But I can't promise anything.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ghost Whisperer.**

I heard another noise behind me and quickly turned around.

It was just Jim

"What's the matter Mel?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"Anglea. She was crying. Just go back up to bed. I'll be there in a bit" I didn't want to telling him everything about this ghost girl because I knew he wouldn't care right now..he's tired as hell.

I got a glass of water and went up to bed climbing in next to Jim. Of course he was already asleep. I don't know why he gets up in the first place if hes so tired.

**Next morning**

I walked over to Prof. Rick Payne's office to see if any accidents have happened around Grandview. I've been here so many times everybody is starting to know my name.

"Rick. I need some help" I asked walking straight in his office without knocking

"Yeah I know you do. You always do" He said looking up at me from his computer

"Has any accidents happened lately around here?"

"Not that I know of. Let me check the online newspaper"

Of course! The newspaper had everything that went on in Grandview. Why didn't I think of that?

He typed as fast as he could. Then once he was on the website he checked every accident. Car, boat, plane, bikes, murders, etc..

"Melinda, there's a lot here. Your gonna have to go through them. I have to leave, I have a meeting to go to down the street. Can I leave you alone in my office?" He asked putting his coat on and grabing his bag.

"Ha-ha. Of course you can" I was focused on the screen now

All I was looking for was the name Anglea. But why would people put their little girl's name in it? Well if she was killed you would think that they would have a list of the people.

_Just keep looking. Watch for Anglea!_

I had this feeling she was going to pop up any minute now.

"Melinda!!! Your looking for my mommy aren't you!?!" Anglea screamed with joy

"Yes I am" I said with a smile on my face. It made me happy that this ghost was happy for once. Instead of like all the others, screaming at me to leave, hurry up and more as loud and mad as they can.

I realize that these names went by the last name. I had no clue what Anglea's last name was.

"Anglea sweetie. What's your last name?" Please, please tell me!

"Dawson"

_Thank you_

I kept looking for anybody that had the last name Dawson.

"Will you please stay here for me so if I find your mommy's name you'll tell me if it's her or not?"

"Of course I will! Why would I leave?" She had a confused look on her face

I finally found a woman's name...and picture.

"Is your mom's name Emma Dawson?" I pointed my finger at the screen so Anglea would come and look at the picture.

"YES! That's her!" Anglea ran over staring at the picture. "Why does she look like a cat clawed her face?"

I looked up at the headline of the artical.

_Oh my god_

"_Airplane experience troubles over Grandview. Could this be a replay of what happened in 2009?"_

"Anglea. I think I know how you died" I clicked out of the picture of Emma

Anglea stared at me. She wanted to know...now

"You were killed in an airplane accident" I hated telling ghost how they died. It broke my heart even more

I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Then she disapeared.

I walked out of Rick's office and went to my shop.

"Hey! It's ok that your late Melinda. Good thing I have keys huh?" Delia said

"Oh be quite missy! I was helping someone" I turned my head to her when I said "helping"

"Someone as in....a ghost?" This girl knew me to well

"Yes. As a matter of fact!"

We sat at the counter and I told her everything that I found out and what happened. She was so shocked and felt sad for Anglea. We all did.

"I'm going to Anglea's house to talk to her mom today around lunch. So I might be late. If you don't mind" She had to say no. This was my shop so therefore I am her boss

"I don't. You go do your bussiness" She laughed. She knew what I was thinking

Lunch rolled around and I told Delia I'd be back soon.

I had Emma's address from Anglea. I'm suprised that she knew her house number and the street name. Smart girl.

I knocked twice on the fron dark cherry red door. Looked around and waited. Then I heard footsteps.

A woman opened the door a little bit. Just enough for her head to poke out.

"Hello..?"

"Hi. Are you Emma Dawson?" Of course she is

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" She opened the door more

"I'm Melinda Gordon. Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure" She opened the door all the way and pointed toward the couch for me to sit on

She sat across from me, looking confused. Her face looked the exact same as Anglea.

"What can I do for you Melinda?"

I looked around me, such a beautiful home she had.

"I'm here to give you a message from your daughter...Anglea."


	3. The Story

**A/N: Why hello there! I must say thank you for R&R ing! Tell me how this one goes. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of always putting "I don't own Ghost Whisperer"**

"I'm here to give you a message from your daughter...Anglea."

"Oh, I'm sorry but my daughter has...passed away." She put her head down fumbling with her fingers.

_This is going to be a touchy subject. Take it easy Melinda..baby steps._

"Yes, I know. I read in the paper that she died in a airplane accident..?"

"Yes she did." She stood up from the chair and walked over to the window

"Mrs. Dawson, I--" I was cut off

"Just call me Emma, please"

"Emma, I have seen your daughter. Anglea has come to me for help..looking for you." I held in my breath, hopeing she would take this the easy way

"But I already told you Melinda that she died. You know in a plane accident for god's sake!" I couldn't tell if she was mad or going to cry.

"I have a gift. I can see the dead. Please believe me when I say that your daughter has come to me and is looking for you." I had to keep my tears down also. It broke my heart that Anglea's own mother didn't believe me when I told her the facts.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you some kind of news reporter?" She sat back down on the chair

"No. I'm not. Please Emma believe me!" I could tell she didn't. None of them did. So I had to prove it myself.

That's when Anglea came in.

"Great timing" I whispered.

"Tell her that her nickname for me is Angie" She was ringing her hands together

"Your nickname for Anglea was Angie!" I said

"Anybody could have guessed that." She was staring at me with hard eyes

"Anglea! Tell me something else! Something that only your mom would know" I yelled out looking at Anglea.

"Um. Um..." Anglea looked around nervously, "There's a drawing in my backpack from school last week I drew for her! It's of me and her at the park"

_Perfect_

"She says theres this drawing in her backpack she drew in school. It's of you and her at the park." I said softly

Emma ran up the stairs. I heard some shuffling around and saw her come back down with a paper.

"How did you know that she had this?" She turned the paper and showed me the drawing

"Anglea...she's here with us right now" I stood up

I then saw Emma's eyes and I got the feeling that she believed me now. She hugged the picture with all her might and looked up at me

"Tell her I say to go to heaven and stay with grandma and grandpa."

"She can hear you" I said stepping to the side

I looked over at Anglea and she had this angry look on her face.

"NO!!! I WILL NOT STAY WITH THEM!" Then she dissapeared

The flower pot by the door burst, water spilling everywhere.

"What happened!? Where is she? Is she OK?" Emma said covering her face so the glass wouldn't get in her eyes

"She yelled at you saying that she will not stay with them. But she's not here anymore. She's the one who shattered the flower vase"

_This poor little girl. All she wants is to stay with her mom. _

"I don't understand" Emma said sitting down and looking at the drawing

"Tell me about Anglea, and what happened to her" I sat down next to her and crossed my legs

She looked over at me and took a deep breath and started with her story.

"Oh Anglea was such a good girl. She came home from school and got all her homework done. She loved helping out our neighbors. She was so involved with everything. We always went to the park. Every Tuesday and Friday after school. Then last weekend we had to fly to my sister's because she was in labor. Oh Anglea was so excited to get a new friend. You have no idea. We talked about it the whole way there. Monday, when we were flying back home the pilot came over the loudspeaker telling us that a storm was pretty heavy and he would try to get us out of it. At first, it wasn't a big deal to anybody. Then the plan started shaking and making weird noises. Anglea started crying. So I held her tightly and told her I love her at least 100 times. Then we went down. Anglea didn't make it. Her and at least 124 other people."

Emma started to cry again. I put my arm around her shoulders and told her I was sorry for her loss.

After about an hour of talking a little bit more, I felt like it was time to go. Jim would be worring about me and probably Delia too since I hadn't come back to the store or didn't call her.

I got home and gave Jim a kiss. I went into the kitchen and there was Anglea.

"I'm not staying with my grandparents. I wanna stay here with mommy!" She said crossing her arms

"Well you have to cross over, Anglea. No matter what. You can wait for your mom there." I leaned againest the conter

"But is it true that if I don't see the light then I have some unfinished bussiness to do...?"

_How did you know that?_

"Uh. Yeah that is true. I'm guessing that you don't see the light?" I said looking at Jim through the little kitchen window

"Nope."

"Well then. Can you think of anything else that you have to do?"

"I know what it is" Anglea said uncrossing her arms, giving me a suprised look and disapeared

_I hope it's something easy_

"Hey! I'm going to take a wild guess and say that there was a ghost here?" Jim said putting his arm around me after I sat down next to him on the couch

"Yeah. Anglea again. She doesn't see the light" I said turning to him

"Well that's to bad. I know you'll help her with it" He kissed me and turned on the baseball game

I nodded to myself. I know I'll get her to cross over. I always get them to. But how am I going to get this one if she doesn't tell me anything?


	4. Johnny Boy

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I just wasn't in the "writing" mood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ghost Whisperer**

_Bing_

I looked at my phone

1 New Text Message!

I pushed "View" and saw that it was from Jim

_Good luck on the ghost today...if she pops up. Do your best and have a good day, stay safe! I love you_

I smiled to myself. Jim always knows what to say. But I knew I couldn't stay at the shop all day and stare at the text. Jim was right, I had to do my best and help her.

Delia walked in with a big box. I ran out from the back to help her bring it to the conunter

"What is this?" I said taking a step back and looking at it

"I just bought it at an estate sale for 3 bucks!" She said pulling stuff out

I looked in it and saw little girl shoes, dresses, a teddy bear, records, and more

"This is awesome! Where'd you buy it at?"

"Ah, some house down the street, it was the last box they had and they really wanted to get rid of it. So I took it off their hands" She said smiling

Then Anlgea appeared.

"Melinda, you have to tell my mom that I thought it over and I will stay with my grandparents." Anglea said crossing her arms, I knew she didn't want to

"Alright I will, when lunch comes around ok? I promise, you can come with me" I said putting the teddy bear on a shelf

"Hey!!! That's mine! Why do you have my teddy bear? My grandma made it for me!" Anglea said running over to it. She grabbed it, but only to find out that she cant pick up objects

"This was yours?" I asked picking it up and looking at it, "Delia! All this stuff belonged to Anglea! She's telling me now"

Delia's face sank.

"I'm sorry Anglea! I didn't mean to take your stuff from you, I didn't know! Please don't haunt me" Yeah, that was Deila's way of being scared

"I'm not going to haunt you. Why would I do that?" Anglea said

"She said she's not going to haunt you so don't worry" I said turning to Delia. I turned back around and heard her sigh of relief

"And those are MY shoes! That's my favorite dress! Melinda, why is that lady putting my stuff on shelfs?" Anglea said looking up at me

It made me mad that Emma is selling her daughters things to people. Why doesn't she just keep them?

"Um, Anglea...Your mom sold this stuff to Delia" I said putting my hands on my knees and going to Anglea's height

"But...why?"

"I'm not sure. We'll find that out. Let's go" I said grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. I didn't have to tell Delia where I was going because she already knows that if I'm talking to nothing (in her point of view) and then suddenly walk out, it has something to do with a ghost

I knocked on the Dawson's door

"Hello Melinda! How have you been?" Emma said opening the door

"Fine thank you. May I come in?" I asked already stepping in

"Of course! Sit down would you?"

We sat and talked about the shop and how everything in her life has been going so far

"So, Emma, I actually came here to ask why your selling Anglea's things...?" I asked sitting up

"How do you know I was selling her stuff?"

"You sold a box of colthes, shoes, and a teddy bear to my co-worker" I said

"Oh. Well its because I don't want to see her stuff anymore. She's gone so there's no point kepping her stuff here. Don't get me wrong! I've kept the important stuff to me and Destin. But we just didn't want to walk by her room everyday and look at her bed, drawers, pictures etc..."

_Destin must be her husband_

"Ask her if shes going to have another baby" Anglea said sitting next to me

"Um, Anglea's here, and she wants to know if your going to have another baby" I said

"Anglea, sweetie, no we are not. No one can replace you" Emma starting to get teary eyed

"Good! Because if you did then I would hate you forever! I don't want to share my mommy and daddy!" Anglea said standing up

"Another thing I wanted to let you know is that Anglea has decided that she will go and stay with her grandparents. In our point of view, go into the light"

"Oh that's wonderful! They'll be so excited to see her! I just know it" Emma said wiping her eyes

"Anglea, do you see a light? Anywhere?" I turned to Anglea

"Um...um...no" Anglea said looking around her

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm" Anglea nodded

"What else are you suppose to do? Is there anything else on your mind?" I asked

I could tell Anglea was thinking very hard, then she snapped her fingers and said, "Johnny!"

"Who's Johnny?" I said looking at both Anglea and her mom

"Johnny!? Oh I'm so glad Angie hasn't forgot him!" Emma said putting her hands together

"Who's Johnny?" I asked again

"Johnny is Anglea's cousin. He's 17. He use to baby sit Anglea all the time and played with her everyday. They were best friends. I haven't seen much of him in a while. He lives just down the street"

"I miss him mommy" Anglea said poping up next to her mom

"She says she misses him" I said standing up

"I know you do Angie. He misses you too" Emma said standing up and turning to the side

"Maybe I can go to Johnny's house and talk to him?" I asked walking toward Emma

"Well...alright. " Emma walked over to a little table and wrote down the address, "Take it easy on him. He took Anglea's death very hard"

"Thank you." I said and slipped on my jacket and walked out the door

"Are we going over to Johnny's house now?" I knew Anglea really wanted to go over there but I was done for the day

"Tomorrow we will ok? Promise. I have to go home and sleep" I hope Jim had dinner ready

"Ok Melinda" Then Anglea hugged me, "Thank you, see you tomorrow!" Then she disappeared.

I walked into my house and smelled a ham

"Yum! What's cookin in here?" I said walking into the kitchen

"Ham. I know its not much, but its good and something right?" Jim asked kissing me

"Right"

"So I'm guessing your late because of a ghost?"

Of course

"Mhm. Anglea's mom was selling Anglea's stuff today. It was crazy! I mean who would do that?"

"Uh, anyone? I would only keep the important things. Everything else would go"

We sat down and ate dinner, talked about how our days went and what we should do for the weekend

**That Night**

I sat up and heard Anglea talking to me

"What?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"I saaaaaaid, when are we gonna go?" Of course this little girl didn't know what time it was

"Anglea, its 2:30 AM. We're not gonna go until somewhere around lunch again"

"Oh, sorry Melinda. I'm just so excited! I know exactly what I'm going to tell Johnny"

I accidently feel back asleep while Anglea was telling me a story about how Anglea calls him Johnny boy, something about being a code name, and hers is Angie bear.

**Next Morning**

"Delia! I have to run some errands, so I'll be back....sometime" I yelled walking out the door. I barley heard Delia yell back but I knew she understood.

I knocked on the door

"Are you 100% sure that this is Johnny's house?" I said looking at Anglea and the note that Emma gave me

"Duh, I think I'd know my own best friend/cousin's house" Anglea said crossing her arms and laughing

A tall boy answerd the door, "Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Melinda. Are you Johnny?" I said

"Yeah. What can I do for you Melinda?" He opened the door more for me to come in

"I wanted to talk to you about Anlgea"

"Um, ok."

We sat down on the couch and I took a deep sigh

"Ok look, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I can see ghost. Anglea has come to me looking for her mother, we found her, talked to her, then Anglea said that she wanted to talk to you so we found you and now here we are. Whatever Anglea says I will tell you"

I looked at his face...shocked.

_Of course. Can't people just say "Oh ok! That's cool. Now what is my family or friend saying?" Instead of giving me this look??_

"Woah. Um, I'm gonna believe you so you better not be messing around with me"

_Well at least he took it_

"Tell him, that I'm sorry" Anglea said sitting next to Johnny

"She said she's sorry...?" I said in question, "Anglea, what are you sorry about?"

"What? Why is she sorry?" Johnny looked confused

"I told his secret, when I promised I wouldn't" Anglea looked up at Johnny

_I hate this! Don't cry Melinda, don't cry!_

"She said she's sorry, because she told your secret" I really hated telling people that their ghost broke a promise

Johnny sighed and put his head down. He started crying, "Why Anglea!!!! I told you not to!" He yelled

"I'm sorry Johnny!" Then Anglea started to cry

"She said she's sorry." I said fumbling with my fingers

"Anglea, sorry doesn't work anymore" Johnny started to cry again

"I'm sorry" Anglea said, then disappeared

"She said she was sorry again. She's not here anymore" I said standing up

I could hear Johnny whispering to himself, "She told my secret..."

"Johnny, is it ok if I come back when Anglea is ready to talk again?" I said walking toward the door

He wiped his eyes and looked up at me, "Sure. Come back whenever you want"

I walked out the door and got in my car, I started crying a bit myself. This is just so sad to watch. Then Anglea appeared next to me

"Anglea, what was his secret and who did you tell?" I said turning to her

"Melinda, I can't believe I told! I'm such a bad person!"

"Anglea-" I started to say

"I told my auntie that Johnny does drugs"

"Why would he tell you that?? Your only 7 years old!"

"I was looking for Johnny, when I passed the bathroom and I saw him holding something to his mouth. He saw me, and quickly put everything under the sink and came out and shut the door. He sat me on his knee and explained everything to me. I think he called the drug, weed. Then he told me to never tell anyone and I promised. AND I BROKE IT!" Anglea started crying again

I didn't get why a 17 year old boy would tell a 7 year old girl that he does drugs.

**A/N: So, how about that chapter? Johnny does drugs, so what's gonna happen now?? please review! :-)**


	5. No Light?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer**

I started my car and drove down the street. I came to a stop at a stop sign and turned my car around. I had to go back and demand why Johnny told Anglea about his drug problem.

_He better have a good explaintion! If he doesnt, I swear I will punch him. He has no right to tell a 7 year old that...a 7 YEAR OLD!_

I pulled back up to the house and slamed the car door. I walked quickly up to the house and banged on the door with my fist.

"Melinda?" Johnny asked opening up the door

"We need to talk..._now_" I said pushing my way in

I sat back down on the couch. Folded my arms and waiting for Johnny do sit down also

"What's up?" He asked sitting across from me

"What's...up...?" I started to say "Johnny! Why on earth would you tell a little 7 year old girl that you do drugs!? Weed to be exact!" I screamed

"Who the hell told you that!?" He asked

"Uh lets see...like 5 minutes ago I told you that Anglea was here and that I can see the dead..etc, etc, and when I got back in my car she told me the big secret"

He looked down at his hands then back up at me, "I didn't want to tell her. But I did. I felt it was the right thing to do. What was I suppose to tell her anyway!? After she saw me smoking in the bathroom!!?" He yelled

"Maybe that you were blowing bubbles!? I don't know! Couldn't you have made something up?" I said shurgging my shoulders

"Oh yeah how smart that would have been! I would have said that and she would've wanted to "blow bubbles"" He said putting quotes around the blow bubbles. "I had to tell her. And nobody's going to believe that ever. But I know she will. Maybe it's a good thing I told Anglea and she told my mom. Course...I haven't talked to her much since Anglea died."

"Well I'm sorry I came back and started yelling at you about all this--" I was cut off

"It's ok Melinda. I probably would have done the same thing" He said putting his hand up

Then Anglea appeared

"Stop fighting!!!" She yelled

"Anglea, sweetie we're not fighting anymore" I said

"Anglea's here?" Johnny said

I nodded my head

"Tell Johnny that I'm sorry for telling auntie" Anglea said sitting next to him

"She says shes sorry again for telling your mom" I said

"No, no, no Angie! It's not your fault. Don't be mad at yourself. It's ok" Johnny said

"No it is my fault! I shouldn't have even gone back into your house after I left. But now I know why you always pushed me out the door in such a hurry everyday. To do...what...you do" Anglea said putting her head down

"She says she shouldn't have gone back into your house after she left" I said

"It's ok. You just wanted to play more. I understand it. Angie...maybe this was ment to happen. Maybe you seeing me doing what I was doing was a good thing. That way you tell auntie Chelsey and she tries and helps me"

"Is that what shes doing now?" I asked

He nodded his head

"But I thought you said you two were barley speaking...?"

"We are! When we do talk its about me going to the place I go for help"

Then Anglea hugged Johnny

Johnny arched his back more straight feeling the touch that Anglea was giving him

"I love you Johnny Boy. Please don't ever forget me" Anglea said

I started crying, "She says....she loves you and to...never forget..her"

Johnny started crying, "I won't Angie. I promise!"

Anglea looked over at me, "Thanks Melinda!"

"Do you see a light now?" I asked

Anglea looked around

"Um...no" She said

"Is there something else you need to do?"

"Not sure. I'm going to my secret hide out to go think"

Then Anglea disapeared

"Is she gone?" Johnny asked

"No. She didn't see the light that shes suppose to go into. Then she said shes going to her secret hide out to think...do you know where that is?" I asked

Johnny shook his head no

**Next Day**

I couldn't think about where Anglea's hide out was. There could be many places, it could be here in Grandview, or someplace across the world! Or even maybe someplace that doesn't exist to us.

I thought all day at the shop. Anglea never showed up. Until around 3

"Melinda! I know! I know what else I'm suppose to do now!" She yelled happyily

"What? What is it!?" I asked walking around the counter and kneeling down to Anglea

"I'm suppose to walk with him and sing"

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time. Tennis started on monday so I've been busy with that. Keep reading though! I promise to update quicker. **


	6. No one Can Hear You Sing

**Disclaimer: Ghost Whisperer is not mine :( **

"Sing with who?" I asked

"Eric! I'm suppose to sing with Eric at the talent show tomorrow!" She said shaking me on the shoulders

"Honey, I'm sure Eric isn't going to do the talent show anymore. What were you going to sing anyway?"

"He has too! I was going to sing and he was going to play the piano to the song Come Around" She said lowering her voice

_I love that song!_ _But can Anglea really sing it? _

"Really? Will you sing part of it for me?" I asked

"Sure! Ok...here I go" She gave a little cough and started

"_Come around come around come around come around to me  
There's something in between you and I come around come around to me  
You feel like breathing, Come around come around come around come around to me"_

"That was good!" Wow. This girl had lungs! I wonder were she learned it from

"Please Melinda! Help me get to Eric. He's counting on me!"

I sighed, "I'll try Anglea. But I don't think he'll understand that I can see you"

"No, no. Eric can see me too! I talked to him last night. Then this morning I came to you and said that I have to do the talent show with him because he reminded me!"

_This little boy can see you too? Good. That makes it eaiser for me_

"Ok. Lets go to Eric's house and talk to him shall we?" I asked

Anglea giggled, "OK!"

She lead me to Eric's house. I knocked on the door, luckly he answered

"Eric?" I asked

"Yeah?" He said

"Hi. My name is Melinda, and I understand that you too can see Anglea?" I asked putting my hands on my knees

"Mhm. Hi Anglea!" Eric waved at Anglea

"Hi Eric! I told Melinda about our talent show and she's going to help us!" Anglea said running into the house

"Eric. May I come in?"

he opened the door more and let me in

"So. Anglea tells me that you play the piano?" I said looking around

"Mhm. It's in the living room" Eric said walking toward the room

"Can you play me the song you were going to play to while Anglea sang?" I asked sitting on the couch

Eric hopped up on the stool and started playing. It was so beautilful! I couldn't believe a 7 year old was doing all this. His parents must put him through lessons.

Then Anglea started to sign along. She sat next to him and sang her heart out

_These kids would have made a cute couple when they got older_ I thought

When they were done they both stood up and took a bow while I clapped

"That was awesome you guys!" I said

"Yeah. To bad we can't do it" Eric said looking over at Anglea

"Why not!? We were awesome!" Anglea said giving Eric a high 5

"Anglea! I know your dead. We can't do the talent show with a ghost singing. People will get creeped out" Eric said sitting on the piano stool

"Then just play the piano. And Anglea can sing. But only the 3 of us will hear it. Everybody else will only hear the piano, yes but they will think it's the most beautiful sound ever." I said standing up

"Thats an awesome idea Melinda! Eric! We should do that" Anglea said turning to Eric

"We should!" Eric said

So that was that. Eric and Anglea were still going to be in the talent show for their school. I thought it was going to be so cute. Then Eric interupted my thoughts

"Oh Anglea! I almost forgot!"

"What??" Anglea said looking confused

"Happy Birthday!" He said giving her a hug

"Thanks Eric! You were the only friend that rememberd my birthday"

I thought about Emma, and how she was taking this day

"Happy Birthday Anglea" I said

"Thanks Melinda"

"Do you guys mind if I leave this party a little early? I have to go talk to somebody" I asked standing up

They didn't answer. They were to busy talking about something else. I slipped out of the door and drove over to Emma's house

I rang the doorbell

"Hi Melinda." Emma answered

"Hello Emma. How are you?" I asked

"Fine thank you. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please" I said stepping in

"So I heard that it was Anglea's birthday today. She would be 8 right?"

"Yes" Emma said wiping her eyes with a tissue

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it is. To be so close to someone and then loose them the next minute" I thought about my grandmother. The woman who understood me and my gift for she had the same gift also

"It's alright. I just have to take it all in"

"I wanted to tell you that Eric...Anglea's friend can also see Anglea's spirt too. And they are at his house talking about the talent show at their school. Eric is going to play the piano while Anglea will still sing. But only the 3 of us will hear her. It's all she has left, then she can crossover" I said

"Really? Thats wonderful news...I think" Emma said, "It's good that shes finally going to crossover. Plus I know how badly shes wanted to sing with Eric. Oh she had a big crush on him." She laughed

We talked more about the two and how much they were friends. Emma talked about memories they shared and more. Finally came the time for me to go home.

**That Night**

"Thank you for cooking dinner Jim" I said sitting on the bed

"No problem. I actually love to cook now!" Jim said laughing

"Well then. Tonight is your lucky night because you get to cook every night then! If you want"

"Of course I do" He kissed me

"Night" I said kissing him back

"Night"

**Next Day**

I was at the shop just opening up when I saw Anglea appear sitting on the counter.

"Hey Melinda! Are you ready for tonight?" She asked

"What's tonight?" I said

"The talent show! Duh! How can you forget!? You are coming right?" She asked hopping down from the conter

"Of course I am!" I said

"Good. Be at my school at 5:30" Anglea said then disappeared

**That Night**

I paid my way in to the elementary school. Only $5.00. School's these days are so cheap.

I sat down and waited for the show to start. Around 6:00 is when it started. They started off the show with a little boy doing yo-yo tricks. They were very easy and anybody could do them, but it made him feel good that he could do it himself. Finally after 6 other kids, Eric and Anglea came on. Eric took a bow and started playing while Anglea coughed for a bit. Then she started singing.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) Please review.**


	7. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** **Ghost Whisperer=Not Mine**

After Eric and Anglea sang I met them backstage.

"That was great you guys!" I whispered

"Thanks Melinda! I worked really hard to not mess up" Anglea said

I felt bad because this poor little girl worked so hard on her singing and to not mess up and to be on the right key, but only I and Eric could hear her. But I'm sure she didn't care.

I gave them both a hug. But while I was giving Anglea hers I looked over and saw their teacher give me a weird look like I was some freak. Oh well, I was use to it. I just shurged it off.

After the whole talent show Eric, Anglea and I remained backstage while we talked.

"Ok Anglea. I really don't mean to be pushy but can you see the light yet? I asked kneeling down to her

Anglea started to look around then Eric started to talk

"Anglea wait! I just want you to know...that I really like you. I was going to tell you tonight after we performed...but you didn't make it that far." Eric said putting his head down

"Yes I did Eric. Your just the only one that can see and hear me. I really like you too. And I promise that when you die I'll be the first person you see. I'll be waiting for you" Anglea said giving Eric a peck on the cheek

I started crying. This was so touching but so sad at the same time. This was truly young love. Then Anglea looked ahead of herself

"Is that the light you always talk about Melinda?" She asked

"Yes. It's for you" I said wiping my eyes

"Bye Eric. Don't forget me please" Anglea said turning to Eric and giving him a hug

"I promise I won't Angie" Eric said

"Thanks Melinda. I'm sure glad I found you" Anglea smiled with teary eyes and gave me a hug

I nodded my head and smiled back giving her a tight squeeze

Then Anglea looked ahead again, "Grandma! Grandpa! Mommy was right, you are waiting for me!" Anglea said running into the light opening her arms up for her grandparents

I looked at Eric and walked him to where his parents were sitting. We talked for a bit about how great Eric was at the piano and how they were sad Anglea had passed and couldn't sing.

As I walked out of the school over to my car I saw Emma and Johnny talking. Then Emma started crying and they hugged. I smiled to myself thinking that they are finally OK and they know that Anglea is in a better place.

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. Sorry that this is the end. But check out my new story (coming soon) on Ghost Whisperer. (I don't have a title yet) Hope you liked this one :) **


End file.
